pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cada dia es el mejor
"Cada dia es el mejor" es el opening de la temporada de NG "La Llegada del Guerrero", siendo asi el #2 de la temporada RL y el #13 de toda la saga NG, siguiendo a su predecesor Con el viento. Su contraparte japones son Un alto horizonte y Todo saldra bien. Su letra y algunas imagenes se basan tambien en el opening japones ¡Cada dia es el mejor! (mas conocido como Saiko Everyday). Se rumoreaba que seria el ultimo opening, pero con el anuncio de la nueva saga LG fue reemplazado por Un viaje, un sueño. Igual que Saiko Everyday, se muestran todos los legendarios y algunos spoilers para la serie, demasiado importantes. El openind duro desde RL46 hasta RL136, un periodo bastante largo. Animacion El opening empieza con Jaimito persiguiendo a Olimphus, y despues sale el titulo "Pokemon La Llegada del Guerrero". Luego aparece Jaimito en un estadio peleando con Zapdos, Grants y Snaketox. Despues aparece Anelisse como siempre con Sunon haciendo rayo solar a Slowking. Despues aparece Sirena en su traje de concurso mostrando a sus pokemon en grupos de 2. Luego aparecen sus rivales y atras la prestigiada copa liston. Posteriormente aparece el grupo con todos sus pokemon afuera viendo a Moltair, Elekam, Pixiqueen, Latias, Latios y Latius. Despues aparece un mar con Aquo, Blufish, Greefish, Darkfish, Kyogre, Manaphy, Phione, Manaly y Lugia, Jirachi, Kyurem Articuno volando. Mas tarde, aparecen unas montañas con Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-oh, Jattel, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Regigigas, Cresselia, Rubro, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion y keldeo. De esa montaña se entra a una cueva, donde estan Onomax, Topamax, Darkrai, Ungrin, Ungrun, Ungran, Missigno, Victini, Thundurus, Tornadus y Landorus. De la cueva se pasa a un volcan en erupcion mostrando a Sando, Groudon, Heatran, Genesect y Moltres. De la lava se llega a un bosque, con Shaymin y Celebi, y de alli a un lago con Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Hornil, Gardie, Elusic, Amir, Platir, Turir y Meloetta. Despues aparece una oscuridad con Badolon, Giratina, Reshiram y Zekrom peleando, donde se llega a un espacio con Deoxys, Mew, Mewtwo, Mewthree, Dialga, Palkia, Rayquaza y el Equipo Rocket. Luego, aparece Jaimito con todos sus pokemon peleando con Jake y con algunos de sus rivales, y luego aparecen los dos equipos Girgog y Boygog peleando entre si, y en el centro 3 siluetas de diferentes colores. De alli se parte hacia una gran sombra humana, que esta sosteniendo 4 llaves misteriosas abriendo una puerta. Despues se puede ver a todo el grupo secundario junto, Todd, Dawn, Bianca, Brock, Ka, Ash y Misty. Alli, los 4 protagonistas llegan a una pradera y miran hacia arriba. Despues aparece el cielo, donde estan por un lado Psibit y Lions y por otro Arceus, Meteor y Olimphus. Posteriormente en el centro de ellos aparece una gran silueta misteriosa, con 18 siluetas pequeñas alrededor de ella. Por ultimo aparece uno a uno los pokemon de Jaimito, y se ponen junto a el, y ahora Jaimito tiene una nueva ropa. Despues Jaimito mira a Ash fijamente y el opening termina con los dos mirandose frente a frente. Apariciones personas *Jaimito *Sirena *Henry *Anelisse *Jake *Jessie *James *Todd *Dawn *Bianca *Brock *Ka *Ash *Misty *Jake *Shirley *Brian *Ale *Zac *Pili *Naxo (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL68 ) *Frank (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL60) *Giovanni (sombra) Pokémon *Pikachu *Flailef (hasta RL95) *Toughlef (desde RL96) *Bord (hasta RL92) *Bigrord (desde RL93) *Boosket (hasta RL71) *Diesket (RL72-RL107) *Aposket (desde RL108) *Crowyena *Solosis (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL70, hasta RL75) *Toriump (RL76-RL109) *Fiside (desde RL110) *Pulpina (hasta RL104) *Pulpirina (desde RL105) *Gogogu (hasta RL56) *Kiutridge (desde RL57) *Mamik *Flitch (hasta RL120) *Sflatch (desde RL121) *Horsea (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL59, hasta RL87) *Seadra (RL88-RL115 ) *Horkidra (desde RL116) *Togekisss (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL82, hasta RL87) *Togewings (desde RL88) *Leprel *Shiftry *Gummsa *Faifaig *Morraxus (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL52) *Tramix *Slowking *Sunon *Animball *Tecfety (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL77) *Meowth *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mewtwo *Mew *Raikou *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-oh *Celebi *Regice *Regirock *Registeel *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Latios *Latias *Jirachi *Deoxys *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Heatran *Cresselia *Regigigas *Manaphy *Phione *Shaymin *Darkrai *Arceus *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Reshiram *Zekrom *Thundurus *Tornadus *Landorus *Kyurem *Victini *Keldeo *Meloetta *Genesect *Onomax *Topamax *Grants *Blufish *Greefish *Darkfish *Psibit *Elekam *Moltair *Pixiqueen *Amir *Platir *Turir *Olimphus *Ungrun *Ungrin *Ungran *Lareliz *Jattel *Snaketox *Badolon *Latius *Galaxymus *Lions *Elusic *Hornil *Gardie *Sando *Aquo *Rubro *Missigno *Mewthree *Meteor *Manaly *Malder (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL59) *Femder (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL59) *Nonder (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL59) *Dapacoc (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Povquetuv (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Tifka (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Venene (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Quitaki (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Ayuvac (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Veporen (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Xathuat (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Poc (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Nietpiko (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Mixium (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Dualovun (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Sautaya (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Obato (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Inu (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Payoc (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Mayeia (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Kavovikun (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) *Euvokus (antes sombra, descubierto desde RL100) Letras ingles HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! Even with the pretty tough opponents The battles heat up more and more! Staggering, worn out, big trouble! Decide on Iron Tail while smiling! (Everything is Good!!) OH!! Hidden Power (Never Give Up!!) Come on, stand up and ride the wind! Motivation, Role Play, Hustle! Let's continue together everyday! Crossing through forests, rivers, mountains This feeling is the greatest!! Friendship, love, guts! We're evolving everyday! How nice, how nice, how nice, not nice... Just don't worry Everything will be ok! Try to be the best and you will reach all you dreams! How nice, how nice, how nice, let´s go! We've got a good combination! Perfect communication! Always high tension! WOW WO shalala... so there's no need to worry! We've got a good vibration! Towards tomorrow, congratulations! Always a revolution! Let's go on this road, aim to be a Pokémon Master! español HA! HA! HA!! HA! HA! HA!! Hasta con los mas duros rivales Las batallas son cada vez mas ardientes Atacar y defenden, gran problema! Mejor contraataca mientras ries (todo esta bien) Oh, libera tu interior No te rindas jamas! Vamos, ponte de pie y guiate por el viento! Con motivacion, ganas y entusiasmo Continuemos juntos cada dia Atravesando bosques, rios, montañas es el mejor sentimiento Amistad, amor voluntad evolucionando cada dia que bien, que bien, que bien, que mal... No te preocupes Todo saldra bien Mejora cada dia Solo asi lo lograras! que bien, que bien, que bien, sigamos! Una gran combinacion, perfecta comunicacion Siempre alta tension Wowo shalalala todo va muy bien Una gran vibracion, y una felicitacion Siempre una revolucion Y el camino seguire para ser un maestro pokemon! Spoilers de la animacion *Jaimito obteniendo un pokemon *Sirena obteniendo dos pokemon *Anelisse obteniendo un pokemon *Sirena obteniendo un rival *Jaimito obteniendo un rival *El total de 22 pokemon legendarios para Region Legendaria, con un papel muy importante en la historia, aparte del ya revelado Manaly. *Los Equipos Boygog y Girgog enfrentandose por los 3 pokemon que deben conseguir *El villano maximo en sombras y las 4 llaves misteriosas *Jaimito con una nueva ropa enfrentandose a Ash, posiblemente por el titulo de Maestro Pokemon. Curiosidades *Es el primer opening donde se muestran dos ropas actuales para un personaje, en este caso Jaimito. Las ropas pasadas no cuentan. Lo mismo sucederia en el proximo opening Un viaje, un sueño donde Jaimito muestra su ropa de LG y su ropa del futuro. *El opening tiene una duracion de 1:40, ya que aparte de la duracion normal de Saiko Everyday se le añade una nueva parte en la mitad de 10 segundos sacada del opening japones "Todo saldra bien" *En la version en español algunas referencias a ataques han sido eliminadas. *La ropa de Jaimito que se le ve al final es su ropa de LG , que no conseguiria hasta la siguiente temporada. *El opening cubrio todas las fases evolutivas de Boosket y Horsea. Tambien de Horsea cubrio cuando no habia sido capturado. *Existen graves errores de diseño en la escena de los legendarios maximos, puesto que no habian sido terminados de ser diseñados. Galeria Solo se pondran imagenes representativas. Archivo:Grupo_principal_RL.png|Todos mirando al cielo, se pueden observar la sombra que falta por revelar Archivo:Siluetas_misteriosas_Legendarios.png|Los legendarios superpoderosos en las nubes, alrededor del pokemon original Archivo:Jaimito_vs_Ash.png|Jaimito con su nueva ropa mirando a Ash, ademas salen los creditos por ser el final del opening Actualizaciones Los pokemon obtenidos o evolucionados, los rivales, los pokemon legendarios y los villanos aparecen en el capítulo Category:episodio [[Category:Episodioss]] posterior a su aparicion reemplazando a su sombra. *RL52-Aparece el Morraxus de Henry *RL57-Kiutridge reemplaza a Gogogu *RL59-Aparece el Horsea de Sirena, y el trio de generos Malder, Femder y Nonder *RL60-Aparece Frank como rival de Sirena *RL68-Aparece Naxo como rival de Jaimito *RL70-Aparece el Solosis de Jaimito *RL72-Diesket reemplaza a Boosket *RL76-Toriump reemplaza a Solosis *RL77-Aparece el Tecfety de Anelisse *RL82-Aparece el Togekiss de Sirena *RL88-Togewings reemplaza a Togekiss y Seadra reemplaza a Horsea *RL93-Bigrord reemplaza a Bord *RL96-Toughlef reemplaza a Flailef *RL105-Pulpirina reemplaza a Pulpina *RL108-Aposket reemplaza a Diesket. La escena de Jaimito y sus rivales tiene un fondo alusivo a la liga y la escena de Sirena y sus rivales tiene un fondo alusivo al Gran Festival. *RL100-Todos los legendarios maximos aparecen descubiertos. *RL110-Fiside reemplaza a Toriump *RL116-Horkidra reemplaza a Seadra *RL121-Sflatch reemplaza a Flitch Categoría:Openings NG